jorjorswackyjourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrersh
"Hehe...this "pain" is proof of "life". If you feel "pain", you can feel "joy", that's what it means to be an ogre." Shrersh is a minor antagonist featured in Phantom Image. He is a zombie ogre made from the centuries-old corpse of a brave and powerful warrior of ancient Winters. Along with Kerek, Shrersh was one of "The Green Knights". When he was alive, he was a retainer of Shrek, the king of Winters at the time, up until the day he ascended and became a Meme God. Appearance Shrersh is an ogre that is slightly smaller that Shrek and slimmer than both him and Kerek. Like Shrek and Kerek, he wears a dirty, white shirt with a crocodile skin vest; cloth shoes; and a brown belt. Personality Alive, Shrersh was an honorable knight of Shrek, who he greatly respected above any other person in his life. When King K. Rool captured Shrek, Shrersh stood by his side, fighting off all of K. Rool's forces. However, when he learned of Shrek's ascension to Meme God status, even though it was forbidden for a king to do so, he goes into a blind rage, thinking that Shrek used him for the sole purpose of helping him become a Meme God. As a zombie ogre, his hatred carried over, easily serving Davis in his quest for destruction. However, along with his hatred, his pride as a knight also carried over, deciding to fight Jorge one on one. After being defeated by Jorge, the Graviton sent to him "frees his soul", allowing him to feel human again. He loses his hatred towards the world and is thankful for his chance to meet the honorable Jorge. Powers and abilities An expert swimmer, Shrersh was capable of swimming a 5 km lake despite his heavy body weight Mean Green: Shrersh's Sword. As a knight, he is fairly proficient in using it, having defeated several people during the 77 Onion Rings Challenge. When swung, the blade curves significantly to demonstrate its velocity. The blade is emerald green, and the sword itself is decorated with emeralds, giving it its name. After being defeated as a zombie ogre, he gives it to Jorge and renames it Mean Green Fighting Machine. Dance Macabre Nose Hair: Through unknown means, during his time alive Shrersh had a developed a technique that allowed him to use his nose hair in combat as a weapon. His hair acts much like a 2nd pair of arms, able to entwine things and be used as a distraction. His standard method of fighting consisted of using his nose hair first, and following with a thrust or kick from a blind angle. He was the only man not large in stature to surpass the 77 Onion Rings Challenge due to this ability. After becoming a zombie ogre, his hair amplified in power and was shown to able to lift around 105 kilograms with ease. This allows him to literally use it as a 2nd pair of arms and swing his sword with it. He is also able to expand it outwards at will to surround his enemies. The ability to do this comes from the phenomenon in plants called Turgor pressure, a technique used to retain their rigidity. After piercing an enemies skin with his hair, Shrersh can also use turgidity to force blood through the strands of his nose hair, an alternate method of bloodsucking. Involvement in plot Before Phantom Image Born in the 16th century, Shrersh was a member of the Ogre Dynasty and a retainer of King Shrek. After losing his relatives in previous wars, young Shrersh was brought up as Shrek's knight and trained his body for that sole purpose. At the same time, Bruford became attached to Shrek whose sense of humour made him feel happy with life. Alongside his fellow retainer Kerek, the two being of five in history to succeed it, Shrersh passed Challenge of the 77 Onion Rings in 1563. Eventually, when Shrek was imprisoned by his political rival King K. Rool, Shrersh and Kerek fought the king's army until he offered Shrek's release in return for their surrender. But on the day they are to executed as enemies of the crown, Shrersh and Kerek learned from their executioner that Shrek had ascended, becoming a Meme God, which was a forbidden thing to do. Shrersh died expressing his undying hatred for K. Rool and his family, as well as his disbelief at Shrek's actions, rumors saying that his nose hair entangled the executioner's feet and killed him moments before being beheaded. The story of Shrersh and Kerek was passed down and became known to some, two such people being Jorge Jormoon and Davis Hunsinger. Phantom Image After taking residence in penfing following his transition into an interdimensional being, expressing a bit of sentimentality toward them, Davis resurrected Shrersh and Kerek as his zombie enforcers to deal with Jorge, Nathaniel Reppeli, and Devon Truman. Despite his transition, Shrersh still possessed a warrior's code of honor as he asked for Davis' blessing to duel Jorge. Shrersh's manipulation of his nose hair poses much challenge to Jorge, eventually leading to them fighting underwater, until Jorge swims downward to find air bubbles beneath the rocks, enabling him to draw breath and indirecly hit Shrersh with a Graviton Overdrive that forced them back on land. Once Jorge made a direct hit on him after literally disarming him, Shrersh regained his former humanity from the Graviton slowly destroying his body. Accepting his defeat with grace, noting he lost his hatred, Shrersh only expressed only content to be reunited with Shrek in the afterlife, forgiving him. After learning of Jorge's name, Shrersh gives the youth his sword, which he renamed Mean Green Fighting Machine, before he completely turned to ash. His armor and remains were kicked aside by a wrathful Kerek as Jorge was utterly conflicted over being forced to kill such a noble warrior regardless of being warped by Davis' evil. Trivia * In real life, he and Kerek are the result of mirroring an image of Shrek in 2 different ways. * He is basically the Bruford of Phantom Image. Category:Phantom Image Category:Deceased Category:Minor antagonists Category:Enemies of JorJor Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good Category:Undead Category:Zombies